In the Depth of Shadows
by Little Minamino
Summary: When Yusuke and his friends are forced to compete in the Makai tournament in exchange for Keiko and the others how far will they be willing to go to fulfill their mission? Especially when old enemies, and friends, stand in their way? *finally updated!*
1. Prologue

**In the Depth of the Shadows**

* * *

Forty thousand years ago a dark force over shadowed the Universe and built up an evil regime. Two thousand years of subjugation passed and by that time, the spirits of many of the strongest heroes the worlds had to offer were crushed into dust; their bodies left to feed the growing army of demons the ruler had created. Finally, after a truly agonizing defeat the survivors of the great demon's wrath hid themselves away in the furthest corners of their worlds in hopes that one day, a force even greater would arise to free them from their state of sorrow and despair.

After nearly twenty thousand years, rumors of a group of very strong fighters reached the ears of the people but after so long they had finally lost all hope they had tried so hard to hold on to and instead of encouraging their heroes, they shrunk away and begged them to disappear. Despite the wishes of their fellow beings, the group of fighters traveled the worlds in an attempt to rid them of their darkened states as well as to build up their combined strength in an attempt to defeat the ultimate darkness, the man who held terror over the entire cosmos; a shadow demon of the darkest decent who, in his arrogance, had killed the ruler of the Universe and dubbed himself with the title **God of Gods**.

For ten thousand years this group of fighters traveled the worlds in an attempt to gain greater power until finally they confronted the so-called God of Gods and challenged him for his self appointed title.

The battle was long and fierce, lasting well over a millennium until finally the leader of the small group managed to gain the upper hand with the combined power of his deceased comrades. With that attack the dark man, the God of Gods, was defeated. In his place the leader of the group arose and took command of the Universe, his only remaining companion was the girl he eventually took as his wife.

The man, who had received the powers of the God of Gods upon defeating the dark ruler, divided the powers between himself and his wife stating that in this way no one person would have the power to rule the universe again and that the power would only transfer to the successors upon a binding ceremony that would take place after marriage. Because of this, the rulers of the universe, the successors to the God of Gods, would marry for eternity, never to be separated upon the penalty of instant death for both.

Not long after the full revival of the vast worlds and dimensions of the Universe, the wife of the God of Gods gave birth to a son. Later he married and was given the title of God of Gods to share with his wife. They eventually had a daughter which caused great pains among them and the former God of Gods because they feared that the girl would be taken and used for an evil purpose.

Because of this the God of Gods sent his daughter to live under the supervision of one of his lesser Kami. There she would remain until a man strong enough to protect her, compassionate enough to love her, and brave enough to live for her could be found. To this day the princess remains in hiding, and, though she is aware of her role as princess of the Universe, she enjoys the place and role of which she has been allowed to play.

Now, several thousand years after the defeat of the evil God of Gods, darkness threatens the Universe once again as two dark beings that had been thought destroyed were revived through time and are now free to begin their battle for the universe. In an attempt to disarm all those capable of stopping them they have taken what is most important to these fighters and have forced them to enter the most deadly tournament the universe has to offer. The Makai Tournament of the isolated Demon World.

* * *

Kaliea: So here is story number one that I promised. If everything plays out according to plan then there should be a grand total of twenty-seven chapters total. We'll see. Anywho, let me know what you guys think and if I should even continue. I will anyway of course but I will warn you that this story is currently at the very bottom of my list. So why start it you ask? Because I felt like being evil. Cheers! Don't forget to review!


	2. Strike of the Shadows

**Narrator:** It has been only three weeks since Yusuke Urameshi returned to ningenkai but already life seems to have returned to normal for the very un-normal teen. With his half breed blood still coursing through his veins, the quiet of the human world seems to prove almost too dull. Still, with his friends by his side Yusuke has somehow managed to readjust and even possibly relax into the comfort of his newly found, serene, life…

* * *

**Strike of the Shadows**

* * *

Yusuke yawned widely as he stretched out his tired muscles. Small tears of exhaustion clung to the corners of his eyes as he made his way down the road and towards the mall where he was supposed to be meeting Keiko. Despite how much he truly loved his girlfriend-err fiancée, all he really wanted to do right then was to go back home and take a nap. The entrance exams for Kanehawa High School had taken a big toll on his mind and in accordance, his body.

"Man I hate school. I wish I could just by-pass it all together." Yusuke sighed and glared dully at the road. "Stupid Keiko just had to say she wouldn't marry me as an idiot."

"I must admit Yusuke. You did impress me though. With the answers you were able to produce I wouldn't be surprised if you actually made it in."

"Yeeah! Kurama!" Yusuke said. "Don't sneak up on people! What would you do if I had thought you were a bad guy and blew off your head with my spirit gun?"

Kurama chuckled and folded his arms. "Come now, Yusuke. As tired as you are at the moment, I doubt you could even gather enough energy to make a spark."

A vein in Yusuke's forehead twitched and he dug his pointer finger into Kurama's chest.

"You want to make a bet about that fox boy? What are you doing here anyway?"

Kurama gave a humoring smile and gently removed the other boy's hand. "As of now it isn't really important. I simply came to see how well Keiko and I managed to prepare you for your exams. However it seems your qualifications are almost more then enough. Strange really."

Yusuke grinned and rubbed his nose. "Awe come on, Kurama. I'm not completely stupid right? Besides, you don't think that the only thing I did in Makai was pick fights, do you? I had to do some studying there too you know."

Kurama's eye brow rose. "Actually I was unaware. If I may ask, what did you studied?"

"Oh you know, this thing and that thing. A lot of math, and history, and other junk like that. Enki said that if I was going to be a part of his council I had to do more then just pretend to sound smart."

"And you actually learned it. Remarkable."

"Hey watch it fox boy! I'm still not against spirit gunning your sorry ass."

Kurama held his hands up in mock surrender. "I concede. But really Yusuke, I am rather impressed with what you have learned. You do realize that this school is one of the best in your city."

"Well duh," Yusuke said. "I don't want Keiko to think she's with a total moron."

Kurama smiled slightly and looked away. 'It seems as though you are quite the fool for love Yusuke.' He thought. 'But I can't say I'm not at least a bit jealous.'

"Hey. What are you looking at, Kurama?" Yusuke said. "Is there something over there?"

"No. I was merely thinking."

"Well don't think to hard," Yusuke said with a smirk. "People tend to get hurt that way."

"Only you, Yusuke."

"Yusuke! Over here."

The two boys turned at the call and quickly spotted Keiko standing next to Botan under the awning of a small store.

"You're late." Keiko said with a frown.

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged a glance before Yusuke sent a grin in Keiko's direction.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The exam took a bit longer then I thought."

"Oh right." Keiko said, trying to sound indifferent. "I forgot about the exams. How did you do?"

"Remarkably well," Kurama said. "I had the opportunity to over look his answers after they had been collected and he got many of them correct. I think it is safe to say that he has been successfully accepted into Kanehawa high."

"Oh Yusuke! That's great!" Keiko laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck. "I'm so proud of you!"

Off to the side Botan and Kurama watched as Keiko congratulated her boyfriend with a swift kiss on the mouth which quickly changed into a tickle war instigated by Yusuke.

"It's nice to see her so happy again." Botan said. "She was absolutely miserable in the two years that he was away."

"Yes," Kurama said. "I didn't see her much until recently, but I could easily see it. She was breaking from the inside out."

"Do you think that we should stay? Maybe it would be better if we snuck off so they can be alone."

For a second a flicker of surprise crossed Kurama's face before he smiled and offered the ferry girl a slight nod. "Yes, I do believe that would be for the best."

"Hey you two!" Yusuke said. "What'cha waiting for? And if you think that you can sneak off Kurama you're badly mistaken. There's no way I'm going shopping with two girls by myself."

Kurama and Botan sweatdropped before both shrugged. Botan waved slightly at Kurama before she hurried up to walk next to Keiko leaving the redhead to walk with Yusuke.

Out of the corner of his eye Kurama watched as Yusuke smiled slightly at the girls who talked and giggled together, his brown eyes soft in a rare show of contentment.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were almost enjoying yourself, Yusuke."

Yusuke shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah well, it's just nice to not have to worry about stuff anymore you know? I can just relax instead of worrying about some psycho out to take over the world."

"Mm, I completely agree, Yusuke." Kurama said as the girls turned to face them.

"Hurry up boys!" Botan said with a wide grin. "If you keep poking around, everything in the shops will be taken by the time we get there."

"That would be one way to cut this trip short," Yusuke muttered causing Kurama to stifle a chuckle.

"Indeed."

"Just leave them Botan-chan," Keiko said with a disinterested air. "I'm sure there are other boys who would be willing to help us pick out our new underwear."

"Right you are Keiko-chan," Botan said with a wink. "After all, you have never been short on admirers."

"Nice try, but I know you're both joking." Yusuke said. "You aren't those kinds of girls."

Botan glanced back at him with a mischievous grin. "You know Yusuke; a lot of things can change in two years."

"Oh, do you remember that little pink set at Tsukoutsu?" Keiko gushed. "That was so cute!"

Kurama just chuckled at the suddenly horrified look on Yusuke's face. If one thing had to stay the same after all this time, he was glad that it was the ex-spirit detective's gullibility. It certainly made for a much more interesting life.

Botan stifled a giggle at Yusuke and Keiko as they walked on ahead arguing about whether Keiko had been serious or not. Sensing Kurama coming up from behind her she turned and gave him an amused smile that he returned with one of his own.

"So, I suppose there isn't really a way for us to leave now that Yusuke is onto us, is there?" Botan said.

Kurama smiled. "I suppose not, although we can always do our best to stay out of their way."

Botan stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying that so that they can be alone or out of self-preservation?"

Amusement shown in Kurama's eyes and he chuckled as he turned to watch Keiko get fed up and smack Yusuke hard across the back of his head.

"A little of both I suppose."

Botan laughed and started walking again. "It seems like I was right about you being the wisest of the group."

"Well," He said. "Wisdom comes with age so it is no surprise that I have a little."

She shook her head. "It's more than just your age, Kurama-kun." Botan said. "If wisdom was only based on that then I would be a sage! As it is, I'm just lucky I'm not a complete moron."

Kurama frowned and grasped Botan's arm to pull her to a stop. "Why would you say that about yourself?"

Botan blinked. "Say what Kurama-kun?"

"That you're unintelligent? You must know that that is completely untrue. In fact you know a great deal of things that I wish I had knowledge of."

Botan blushed. "Really, don't tease me Kurama-kun. I know what Yusuke and Kuwabara say behind my back. Even Keiko-chan and Shizuru-san have said a few things about how ditzy I can be."

"Why you would listen to Yusuke and Kuwabara I don't know, but as for Keiko and Shizuru-san; they have merely stated that you can be somewhat absentminded, which is admittedly true. But being a little forgetful does not define your intelligence Botan-san. Not in the slightest."

"Hey guys! What'cha talking about?"

Both Botan and Kurama jumped at the unexpected sound of Kuwabara's voice and they quickly pulled away from each other, their cheeks an identical shade of pink.

"Kazuma, I think that they were saying something important."

Kuwabara laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hey, sorry about that guys. I didn't mean to interrupt you or nothin'."

Kurama quickly recovered from his momentary embarrassment with a small shake of his head.

"Not to worry Kuwabara. You didn't interrupt anything really. I was simply correcting Botan on something."

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara said as he leaned in closer to Botan as though inspecting her. "What'd she say that needed to be corrected?"

"I-it's nothing really Kuwabara," Botan said quickly. "Just a minor disagreement between me and Kurama-kun. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"Hmm," Kuwabara said, not completely convinced, before he straitened with a shrug. "Alright then. Hey, have you guys seen Urameshi? He told me that he and Keiko were going shopping today. He better not've ditched her again-Itai!"

"Don't talk about people behind their backs, baka." Yusuke said as he lowered his fist. "It tends to make them angry."

"Well you didn't have to go and hit me Urameshi!"

"Don't fight you guys!" Keiko said as she came up beside Yusuke. "We're supposed to be having fun."

"Yes," Yukina said. "I agree."

Kuwabara blushed and instantly turned away from Yusuke to face Yukina, his cheeks flushed red.

"Whatever you say my flower!" He said. "You're very wish is my command!"

Yukina blinked. "But I didn't wish for anything…"

Kuwabara didn't seem to hear as he spotted a cute little boutique shop. "Hey you guys! Let's look in there!"

The girls all readily agreed and headed into the shop while Yusuke hung back with Kurama, an annoyed look on his face.

"Geez, only Kuwabara can sound so happy about shopping."

Kurama laughed. "Honestly, Yusuke. It isn't all bad, right?"

Yusuke was quiet for a second as he took in Keiko's expression as she pointed out a light yellow dress for Botan. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he shook his head.

"Nah," He said. "I guess it could be worse. And it's been a while since I've seen her looking so happy."

"Yes," Kurama said as he eyed the girls. "It's nice to see them be able to relax after so long."

"Yeah…"

"Hey boys!" Botan called. "We're going to try some things on and we need some more opinions."

Instantly Yusuke's soft expression morphed to a smirk as he folded his arms behind his head and started over.

"Only if you guys try on something sexy."

Keiko scowled. "Yusuke you pervert!"

"Hey! Calm down! I was only joking."

"Yeah right! You meant every word! Admit it!"

Their argument was cut short by the laughter of their friends and both turned away from each other with a small blush which only made the others laugh harder. Once the laughter had subsided, Yukina spoke up with a bright smile.

"It's so nice to be able to laugh with everyone again. It's been so long since we were able too."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke said. "We all laughed a few weeks ago remember? When we were at the beach?"

"She meant in general, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said. "Don't patronize Yukina like that, got it?"

"Sure, Kuwabara, sure."

Kuwabara was about to respond but at that moment his senses prickled causing him to pause and look around. Absently he noticed both Kurama and Yusuke stiffen up slightly as well before they looked over at him. Exchanging a quick unspoken conversation the three boys nodded slightly and started for the door.

"And just where do you think that you guys are going?" Keiko asked, her voice dark.

"Relax Keiko," Yusuke said with a grin. "I just thought that you girls might be a bit thirsty. I was going to find a vendor to get you something to cool off."

Keiko looked skeptical while Yukina tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"If it is only that, then why are you all going together?"

"Uh…" Yusuke looked over at Kurama for help but instead it was Kuwabara that spoke up.

"Well I thought that I should probably help so he wouldn't have to carry all of the drinks himself." Kuwabara said. "And Kurama is coming along to make sure that Urameshi doesn't make a break for it while my hands are full."

Yukina smiled brightly. "Oh Kazuma, that's so thoughtful of you!"

Kuwabara blushed.

"It is," Keiko agreed. "Thanks for thinking of it you guys. And thanks especially to you Kurama. I'm sure that Yusuke _would_ runaway if you weren't going along."

Botan giggled at Yusuke's annoyed expression and she waved at the boys as she headed for the changing rooms.

"Bring me back something strawberry Kurama-kun!"

Kurama smiled in return and lifted his hand in a good-bye before he stepped out of the store followed by the other boys. Once they were all safely across the street their casual expressions quickly dropped into looks of dark calculation.

"Do you see where they're at?" Yusuke muttered.

"Nah," Kuwabara said. "But their energy is through the roof. There's no way that they're human."

"I agree," Kurama said. "It would probably be in our best interest to stick close together until we know exactly what it is that we're dealing with."

Yusuke nodded in agreement as he quickly placed his order at the juice stand on the corner and paid.

"Whatever they are, they better not involve Keiko. She's had enough problems with demons already."

Once the drinks were all paid for the boys headed back to the shop still talking quietly amongst themselves.

"If we do get separated from each other we should probably make sure that one of us is with each of the girls." Kurama said. "The last thing we need is for them to be left alone with potential danger lurking about."

"Well it's obvious that me and Kuwabara will be with Keiko and Yukina so I guess that means you'll have to take Botan, Kurama."

Kurama's eyebrow rose. "You make it sound like a chore Yusuke."

Yusuke blinked. "I did? Sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean, Botan's great and everything, she's like my sister so I'd rather look after her myself, but if we do get separated there's no way I'd leave Keiko with you guys if I could help it. No offense. I trust you and all but—."

"But you'd feel better knowing for sure that she was safe." Kurama said. "I understand. I was just making certain that you knew Botan's safety is just as important as the others."

"Are you kidding?" Yusuke said. "Out of all three of them Botan is the most useful when it comes to stuff like this. If it was just her then I'd be the first to protect her. But with Keiko here to worry about…well, I'm not married to Botan."

"What do you mean by that Urameshi?" Kuwabara said. "You're not married to Keiko either."

Before Yusuke could answer a loud explosion rocked the ground causing him to stumble and drop the drinks in his hands. The two cups crashed hard to the pavement and spilled open leaving a large puddle just outside of the shop door but Yusuke and the others didn't pay them any attention as they whipped around to find the source of the disturbance.

"The high-rise!" Kuwabara said pointing down the block where a large plume of smoke rose from an apartment building. "There are people inside!"

The bell over the door chimed as the girls raced out to join Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama on the sidewalk outside of the shop.

"What's going on Yusuke?" Keiko said. "What was that explosion?"

"A building was attacked," Yusuke said his face dark. "There are probably still people inside."

"Well what are you still doing here?" Keiko demanded. "Go and help them!"

"It isn't that easy Keiko," Kurama said. "There are some powerful youkai in the area. If we leave you girls alone then you might be put in danger."

"Well if we go with you then there isn't a problem right?" Botan said as she materialized her oar and jumped on. "Let's go!"

"Botan, no! Wait!" Kurama said as he sprinted after the ferry girl.

"Stupid girl is going to get herself killed!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara raced after the others, Keiko and Yukina close behind them as they ran.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not wanting to be seen by civilians Botan quickly changed from her human form to her spirit form, her fluttery yellow sundress morphing into her usual candy pink kimono as she flew through the wall of the smoking high-rise. Not wanting to waste any time, Botan flew from room to room searching for anyone who may have been caught up in the blast. She was just beginning to think that no one had been in the building at all when the sound of crying reached her ears from one of the apartments to the left of the original blast area.

With out thinking Botan turned her oar in the direction of the sound only to stop short at the sudden unexpected appearance of Kurama. His usually immaculate hair was wind-blown and his eyes cracked like emerald fire as he glared at her through his bangs. His rose-whip was hanging limp at his side but she could tell by his whitened knuckles that he had a rather tight grip on it.

"Eheh. Hi, Kurama-kun?"

"Do you have any idea how reckless you were being coming up here by yourself? For all we know the entire explosion could be a trap."

Botan crossed her arms with a pout. "Well what was I supposed to do? Just leave the people in here to suffer?"

"You were supposed to wait for me," Kurama said. "Not go charging off by yourself. As it stands I had to split up from the others just to follow you up here."

"How did you get up here anyway?"

Kurama lifted his whip slightly.

"Oh."

The sound of someone calling for help instantly snapped the duo out of their little world and back into the reality of the building burning around them.

"Don't think this is the last of our conversation, Botan," Kurama said as he raced for the door. "I promise you that I still have quite a bit to say on the matter."

Botan rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, Kurama-kun." She said as she passed through the wall to answer the cry for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke hesitated for only a moment as his eyes darted between Keiko and the window where his red haired teammate had just disappeared. He knew that the fox-boy would more then likely need help but the last thing he wanted to do was put Keiko in any kind of danger. For a moment he envied Kuwabara who didn't need to worry about the fire harming his ice demon girlfriend. If anything she would be much more of a help then a hindrance, something which Kuwabara had probably realized when he had scooped up his shy companion and raced into the building.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Keiko said. "Why aren't you helping? There are people in there right! So do something already!"

Well, if nothing else he would be there to protect her right? And besides, it's not like this would be the first time she would have run into a burning building.

With that in mind Yusuke grabbed Keiko by the wrist and dragged her into the disaster area; keeping a careful eye out for any threats.

It was just his luck that he managed to find one not six feet past the door.

The man's eyes were shadowed by black bangs but what little light managed to reach them painted them a dark navy blue. His skin was pale and was stretched tight across his lean, but muscular physic. Yusuke instantly pegged him as a demon by the stench common for human eaters as well as the lightly suppressed aura that threatened to explode at any second. His suspicions were only confirmed when the demon's lips pulled up into a smirk, revealing a set of sharpened canines.

"Well," Yusuke said, stepping between Keiko and the man. "I've been looking for a little action lately. It's been a bit to boring around here just playing 'school boy'. So how 'bout it pal? Entertain me."

* * *

**Botan: **Hello everyone! Botan here! As you can see our shopping trip didn't turn out quite so well for us all and things will only get worse when Kurama-kun and I run into a bit of trouble. Speaking of trouble, Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't having much luck either when they wind up biting off just a bit more then they can chew. Keep you're eyes open for **Words of Despair**! Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

Kaliea: So what did you all think? Were you satisfied? Disappointed? Maybe even a little impressed? Let me know!


	3. Words of Despair

**Narrator:** After meeting up for a shopping trip Yusuke and his friends feel that they are finally able to relax. However a strange presence is watching them from the shadows; succeeding in placing the boys on their guard. Unfortunately, after the sudden attack on a residential high-rise, the group is separated into pairs giving their shadowy stalkers the opportunity to strike.

* * *

**Words of Despair**

* * *

Kuwabara managed to sense the heavy metal beam just in time to grasp Yukina around the waist and dive out of the way. He hit the ground hard on his back but used his momentum to flip over backwards to land easily on his feet. Yukina's hands were gripped tightly on his shirt from fear, a small amount of ice leaking from her skin to freeze the cloth held in her palms.

"Are you alright Yukina?" He said, his voice concerned but serious as he glared into the flames. "Did you get hurt?"

Yukina shook her head as she slowly unclenched her hands, the ice on his shirt melting from the heat of the flames.

"Are you alright Kazuma?" She asked. "That was really dangerous."

"I know," Kuwabara said, his eyes never moving. "And it wasn't an accident either. I know you're there!" He called into the fire. "No point in acting like I can't sense you."

The flames distorted, like a ripple being formed in a pond, before a shadowed figure appeared and the scene returned to normal. His eyes were darkened by the firelight playing on his back but it was easy to tell that he wasn't human; the abnormally sharp canines in his mouth only a small clue amongst many.

"It's a shadow demon," Yukina said as Kuwabara stepped in front of her. "I thought that they died out over a thousand years ago."

"Apparently whoever killed them all missed one. You stay back, baby. I don't want you to get hurt." Channeling his spirit energy into his fist Kuwabara generated his Jigen To , the dimension blade he created during the fight against Sensui. "Come on Shadow guy. Show me what you've got."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smoke filled the room like a cloud as the flames climbed the smoldering drywall and crawled along the carpeted floor. Fighting against the thickening smoke was a losing battle and Botan found that she was quickly forced to abandon her oar in order to drop beneath the suffocating cloud. While it was true that she had been in her spirit form she had been forced to return to her human form when she realized that a normal human would be unable to see her formless spirit and she would be unable to help them even if they could.

The crunch of shoes against the broken floor alerted Botan to movement behind her and quickly she lifted her oar like a bat as she spun around to face her assailant. She smiled sheepishly when she realized that it was only Kurama. He shook his head in mild annoyance before he handed her a wide petaled flower. Confusion settled on Botan's face even as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"K-Kurama-kun, it's really beautiful, but I don't really think that now is the best time to be giving me f-flowers…"

Kurama chuckled. "It isn't a gift Botan, though I would enjoy giving you one, it's a plant that will filter out the smoke so that you don't have to duck so low, I have one of my own." He said holding up an identical flower. "Just press it to your mouth and nose when you breathe."

Botan was about to respond when she suddenly remembered the reason she was in her human form in the first place; she was supposed to be helping people.

"Come on Kurama-kun!" Botan said her oar disappearing as she grabbed his free hand. "That person still needs our help!"

Kurama moved to follow only to stop short when the smoke that had gathered near the open window suddenly surged back into the room; engulfing them completely. Botan coughed hard at the unexpected assault on her lungs and Kurama pulled her close, pressing his own flower against her face in order to calm her down. His green eyes pierced through the smoke and he managed to make out a figure silhouetted against the sunlight filtering through the hazy cloud.

"Well, isn't this amusing," the figure said as the smoke slowly dissipated revealing his face. "I suppose it has been longer then I first believed. You've certainly grown, haven't you, little princess?"

Botan's eyes went wide at the voice and she harshly pushed Kurama's arm aside as she gaped at the other man.

"Morzan!" She said; her voice unbelieving. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Life is full of surprises, as I'm sure you know well, Botan."

Botan flinched back and Kurama's eyes narrowed as he protectively placed her behind him. "You are the one behind this attack." He said. "Why?"

Morzan shrugged in mock innocence, his deep black eyes shining with malice. "I and my kind have spent a great deal of time observing you and your teammates Kurama. You wouldn't expect me to waste that knowledge by confronting you all together. Unlike my brother, I have more intelligence then that."

At the mention of his brother Botan stiffened; her fingers unconsciously gripping the back of Kurama's shirt in tight fists. For his part, the red headed fox was doing his best to process the information he was being given. Unfortunately the most he was able to compile was that Botan was somehow acquainted with the man before them.

"As much as I am enjoying our conversation I'm afraid I can't give up any more information at the moment. That would spoil the game." Morzan smirked and held out his hands, palms up. "Shall we begin Kurama?"

His eyes never leaving his opponents pale features, Kurama raked his fingers through his long red hair.

"We shall," He said, a rose held between his fingers. "And when you have lost you _will_ talk."

"Kurama…" Botan was never able to finish as Morzan suddenly vanished. His human eyes weak against the demon's speed, Kurama almost wasn't able to track his movements in time to block his attack. A flash of silver flared in the stirred smoke and when it finally settled Botan saw the two men locked in a standstill. Kurama's whip had tangled around the blade of Morzan's katana, his left hand grasping the center of the whip to keep it held taunt.

"Not bad," Morzan said. "It appears you're all that I heard." Suddenly lunging forward he took advantage of the sudden slack in Kurama's weapon to burry his heel in the redhead's stomach sending him tumbling across the room where he crashed against the wall. "All that I've heard, and nothing more."

"Kurama!" Botan cried out. She was about to race to his side when she saw him lift his hand to stall her as he slowly stood, eyes focused solely on Morzan.

"I'm fine Botan. Stay there." He said as he wiped the line of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb. "It was a light attack; from an amateur at best."

"That cuts me deep." Morzan smirked as he lifted his sword once again. "Allow me to return the favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Yusuke first taunted the demon he wasn't expecting him to disappear completely from sight. Disoriented he cursed and started backwards, his eyes scanning the burning foyer for any sign of his opponent as he slowly herded Keiko back towards that open door. Keiko, for her part, was trying her best to stay out of Yusuke's way without actually leaving his side. She certainly new enough about demons now to know that they wouldn't hesitate to use her fiancé's weaknesses against him, especially since it wouldn't be the first time it's happened to them.

Movement from the left gave Yusuke just enough warning to tackle Keiko out of the way before a large orb of black energy shattered the tile where they had just stood. Black flames joined the bright orange, completely blocking the path to the door. Yusuke cursed again as he gently cradled Keiko in his arms, his eyes looked through the flames to meet the eyes of the demon.

"You are quick." He said his fangs glistening in the light, blue eyes bright with blood lust. "A trait you and your demon father, Raizen, seem to share."

"What!" Yusuke said, carefully placing Keiko on her feet; motioning for her to hide. "How the hell do you know my old man?"

The demon smirked. "You don't honestly believe Mukuro and Yomi to have been his only enemies. They are far after my time."

"How nice for you." Yusuke drawled. "So do you have a name to go along with your rant or do you want me to come up with one for you? I have quite a few that I think would fit."

"My name is Talon, but you needn't know it." The demon said as another black orb began to form in his palm. "You won't live long enough to use it."

Yusuke braced himself for the attack, casting a quick glance to his right to confirm that Keiko was well concealed behind an alcove. He never expected Talon to disappear again. He cursed as his eyes darted around for any sign of him.

"Yusuke!"

Spinning around, Yusuke's eyes widened in horror as he saw Keiko cornered by Talon, the black energy now focused solely on her. Digging his toes into the floor, Yusuke released his pent up spirit energy and leapt towards the demon with a feral scream.

"Keiko!"

Talon smirked again and spun around at the last moment before firing the attack at Yusuke's prone figure instead.

"Die!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How crass. I am stuck with the boar." The demon said. "Insulting."

"What did you say!" Kuwabara said. "Don't just write me off you jerk! I may not be as powerful as the others but I'm the strongest human you'll ever meet!"

"And yet a human is still just that, a human. No matter how powerful you are your kind is easily broken."

"Yeah well, my kind has kicked demon butt before and I'll prove we can do it again."

The shadow demon's eyebrow rose in amusement. "I have met many humans eager to die, but none quite so eager as you."

"You need to get out more, man," Kuwabara said, raising his sword. "I know a lot more people more ready to die then me."

Instead of responding the demon simply lifted his right hand, his index finger extended like Yusuke's spirit gun. Surprised, Kuwabara braced himself for what he thought would be an energy bullet. Instead, the demon pulled back on the black energy with his left hand. With the youki stretched out, it resembled a sleek black arrow, and Kuwabara had only a second to raise his sword before the energy shaft flew. The very tip of the arrow clashed with the edge of the Jigen-To and energy scattered like black and gold lightning as the two forces battled each other in a collision of wills.

Yukina clenched her eyes shut, her palms fisting the back of Kuwabara's shirt tightly, as the two energies clashed. Kuwabara let out a primal yell before his sword sliced the arrow strait down the middle. The energy split and slammed into the wall on either side of them, causing Yukina to cry out and press herself closer to Kuwabara's back as shards of concrete flew around them.

Sweat lined Kuwabara's forehead and his breathing had deepened, but he still stood tall and foreboding, daring the demon to try again. Red eyes slightly wide in surprise, the shadow demon watched the human with interest.

"Well now. That was rather impressive." He said. "I have never had my attack thwarted before. You have caught my interest Kuwabara Kazuma. My name is Arrow, for obvious reasons." Touching his two pointer fingers together Arrow generated a spark of black energy that stretched out as he moved his fingers apart.

"I discovered my talent at a young age, but do not be fooled into thinking that arrows are my only trick." The youki continued to lengthen even after Arrow had released it until it had grown into a full sized nodachi sword which he then grasped at the hilt. "Shall we?"

The lines on Kuwabara's face smoothed out into an expression of calm. Slowly he reached behind him and loosened Yukina's grip from his clothes. Her wine colored eyes looked up at him in fear but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be fine. But it will be easier for me to concentrate if I know you're safe."

Pressing her lips into a thin line to ward off her protests, Yukina slowly nodded and backed away, unwilling to turn her back to Arrow's lusty gaze. Kuwabara watched her disappear behind the wall with soft eyes and his smile deepened slightly when he saw her peak around the corner.

"Such a lovely specimen." Arrow said. "I believe I would like to take her myself."

Narrowed brown eyes glared at Arrow in disgust as Kuwabara readied himself for the coming fight.

"Don't," Kuwabara hissed. "Talk about her like that. Yukina is an angel, and she deserves the respect an angel should receive. I won't let you tarnish her purity with your trashy words."

Arrow smirked. "Try and stop me."

With flames dancing around them Kuwabara and Arrow squared off. For half a minute neither of them moved. Suddenly the tile to Arrow's left cracked from the heat and the two struck as though the bell had sounded before a boxing mach. Black and gold energies flew in sparks, striking the ceiling, walls, and floor as the two fighters moved faster then the human eye could see.

Kuwabara thrust his blade like a spear but Arrow caught it on his own energy sword, the gold reiken sliding down the length of his black nodachi. Kuwabara leapt back just in time to avoid being struck in the stomach by the black sword and he formed a small knife in his left hand that he quickly threw at Arrow. The shadow demon flipped backwards to avoid being hit. Both fighters landed soft footed amidst the flames but the fire barely had a chance to lick their heels before they had launched at each other once again.

Yukina watched in awed terror as the two men struck, parried, and lunged; each missing the other by only a hair as their energy continued to dance around them like lightning. Unexpectedly, Arrow threw his sword like a javelin and Kuwabara, caught unawares, only just managed to avoid being impaled. Instead the blade sliced through his shirt to the skin at his side, drawing a deep bloody gash. Crying out Kuwabara grasped at his side, his Jigen To disappearing from his grasp as he did so.

"Kazuma! Watch out!"

Kuwabara looked up just in time to see Arrow spin around to deliver a round house kick to his chest. He flew backwards with a gasp, blood leaping from his gaping lips as he slammed completely through the wall and into the building's inner court yard. Kuwabara hit the ground hard, his back tearing up the brick paved ground before he managed to use his arms to flip himself over.

With his body so badly abused, Kuwabara's feet gave beneath him as he landed and he crashed face first into the newly exposed dirt. His breathing was labored, his chest burning from his cracked ribs. He slowly pushed up onto his elbows to watch Arrow saunter through the hole in the wall.

"Well, then. It appears you truly are nothing more then I had first thought." Arrow said. "Human." He grinned as he extended his right hand, index finger pointed right at Kuwabara's head, before he reached over with his left hand and pulled back on the gathered energy to form another black arrow.

"Farewell, fool." Arrow said, and the shaft flew.

"No! Kazuma!" Yukina yelled as she raced to his aid; placing herself between the boy and Arrow's released energy; hastily raising a frozen shield.

"No, Yukina! Run!" Kuwabara said but Yukina didn't listen. Her ice barrier shattered and the force of the attack lifted Yukina completely off her feet and she cried out in pain as her back slammed against the courtyard's opposite wall, cracking it like a broken mirror.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara screamed as he forced himself to stand. Blood flowed down the side of his face like a river but he paid it no mind as he focused his remaining spirit energy into the palm of his hand. With not enough strength to form his Jigen-To, Kuwabara was forced to summon his usual spirit sword as he faced down Arrow once again.

"Persistent." Arrow said. "I can fix that."

Kuwabara growled as Arrow once again vanished from sight only to double over as the demon reappeared, burying his fist deep into Kuwabara's solar plex. He yelled out in pain as his already abused ribs caved, cracking from the force of Arrow's hit. Blood flew from Kuwabara's lips and he barely had a chance to draw a breath before Arrow's left knuckles connected with his right cheek sending him careening across the courtyard once again. His limp body slammed again and again against the ground as he tumbled until he finally crashed against through the glass covering the left side of the courtyard, sending him sprawling across the floor of the building's foyer just in time to watch Yusuke take a blast of black youki point blank.

Unfortunately Kuwabara didn't have much time to think about Yusuke when Arrow suddenly reappeared and grasped his bloody hair tightly. The red head cried out as his broken ribs shifted and scrapped against one another; the bones grinding painfully against his lungs and heart.

"You were amusing," Arrow said. "I'll give you that, and were I allowed I would give you an honorable death, but I need you to deliver a message for me."

Unable to say anything Kuwabara just did his best to glare at the demon, wishing he could muster up enough energy to spit in his face.

"Remember this Kuwabara. You will get her back. _If_ you can rule the world."

His mind spinning with near unconsciousness it took Kuwabara a moment to understand the hidden meaning of those words. Suddenly his eyes widened and he struggled to lift himself as he watched Arrow step across the shattered glass and into the courtyard to where Yukina still lay unconscious.

"N-no…!" He said extending his arm as though he could halt Arrow's intentions. "Please…don't, don't touch…her…Yu-ki…na…"

The last thing he saw before blackness finally claimed him was Arrow lifting Yukina's limp form into his arms and vanishing from sight once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke screamed as he flew across the room, his arms barely shielding his face from the attack. He slammed hard against the wall before he dropped to the floor, falling to a knee as he cradled his blistering arms.

"Damn," He said, his voice strained. "I've ruined another shirt…"

"Yusuke!" Keiko said as she fell to her knees at his side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," He said through clenched teeth. "Never better."

"You're burnt!"

"Don't worry about me," Yusuke said as he gently brushed away Keiko's hands and stood. "You need to get out of here. He's more dangerous then I thought."

For a moment Keiko looked like she was going to protest but one glance at his pleading eyes had her nodding. Quickly she stood and gently squeezed his hand before she turned away to race down the hallway and, hopefully, towards an exit.

"And just where do you think you're going, girl?" Talon said, appearing suddenly before her. "I haven't finished playing with you yet."

Keiko threw herself backwards with a scream, landing hard on her back as Talon stood over her with a vicious smirk.

"Hey! Claw-boy!" Yusuke shouted, his right index finger glowing a brilliant blue. "Play with this! Spirit Gun!"

Talon flipped over the on-coming reiki with ease, landing in front of Yusuke with an annoyed frown.

"You are beginning to irritate me."

Dropping into a fighting stance Yusuke smirked.

"Yeah. I have that effect on people."

Yusuke struck first, ignoring the pain in his arms as his burnt skin split. His blood coated his arms red but Yusuke didn't care as he threw a hard punch at Talon's head. His fist was blocked by a belated movement of Talon's forearm and Yusuke smirked. He was faster then the demon. That was good to know. A sudden left followed Yusuke's blocked right and Talon had to duck out of the way before he could attack with a roundhouse kick to Yusuke's mid-section. Brining up his own leg Yusuke blocked the kick with his knee before he dropped down to gather momentum behind an uppercut to Talon's jaw.

The punch connected and Talon used the momentum of the strike to flip backwards and land on his feet once more. His eyebrow twitched as he spit out a glob of blood surrounding his broken molar that Yusuke had knocked loose. More blood swelled up from the now empty socket but Talon ignored it, allowing it to bleed through the corners of his lips.

"What do you say?" Yusuke said, his arms now dripping from the coating of blood. "Wanna give up and call it a day?"

Before Talon could answer, the hall was filled with Kuwabara's cries of pain. Tensing, Yusuke spun around out of reflex, his eyes searching for his abused friend.

"Kuwabara!"

"Fool." Talon said. "Worry more about yourself!"

Yusuke turned back just in time for the blast of black energy to catch him square in the chest, slamming him hard against the wall once again. Black spots swam in his vision as Talon leaned close, his smirk revealing his bloodied teeth. Reaching up he gently rested his hand on top of Yusuke's head, weaving his fingers into his messy black hair.

"I would enjoy killing you, but now isn't the time. Soon we will meet again and then you will have the chance to win her back." Talon's grip suddenly tightened painfully on Yusuke's hair, making him wince. "It is almost time." With that said Talon slammed Yusuke's head hard into the wall. Quickly he lost consciousness, Talon's words ringing through his darkened mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Botan watched on in terror as both fighters attacked back and forth. Blood had been drawn on both men by hundreds of small scratches but after Morzan's first attack, neither man had been able to make another direct hit. With his sharp mind, Kurama could easily read through Morzan's strategies but he was cautious enough to not take advantage of his every weakness. After all, one never knew when an enemy would project one strategy as a cover for another. So far his caution seemed to be rewarded as Morzan seemed to grow increasingly angry by Kurama's lack of action against his perceived weaknesses, but Botan knew better.

Morzan had a calm reserve strict enough to rival even Kurama's famous cool head, not to mention enough power to make Reikai tremble at the mere mention of his name. It was only a matter of time before he saw through Kurama's attacks, penetrated his defenses. She couldn't let that happen.

"Botan! Watch out!"

Kurama's warning jerked Botan from her thoughts but she didn't even have time to avoid Morzan's dark energy attack before she was jerked out of the way by Kurama's whip snagging her around the waist. The thorns dug into her stomach and sides but not nearly as deeply as she always imagined they could. She supposed he must have adjusted his energy so that he wouldn't hurt her. Strong arms quickly replaced the thorny weapon holding her in place and she found herself pressed up against a firm chest.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked. His voice was breathless, afraid, she thought absently as the smell of roses filled her senses. Slowly she nodded and he let out the breath he had been holding. "Good. Change into your spirit form and get out of here. Warn Koenma that there are demons attacking Ningenkai. He'll send someone to Enki for help."

"But—."

"Don't argue, Botan." Kurama said and for the first time she realized he was whispering. At some point he had managed to escape with her into the hallway to hide away from Morzan's sight. Why hadn't she noticed before?

"Please, Botan." His voice was insistent, afraid. "I don't want to lose you. I came to close already. Just go. I'll be fine."

Her feelings warred violently inside of her as she tried to come to a decision. Finally she nodded and Kurama hugged her tightly in relief.

"Don't stop until you reach Reikai," He said. "Not for anyone or anything. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I will take care of things here."

Slowly Botan pulled out of Kurama's arms and extended her hand to call her oar. Fear and shock filled her as she realized she was unable to do so.

"Kurama," She said, her eyes wide. "I can't change my form. I'm trapped like this."

"What?" He said, his green eyes narrowed. "How is that possible…?"

"It's actually rather simple." Morzan said suddenly causing the two to jump back in surprise. "I mixed an interesting poison with the smoke she inhaled. It will keep her human for as long as I wish her to be."

"Oh dear," Botan said, her hands grasped tightly around Kurama's left forearm. "This isn't looking very good."

"Not at all," Morzan agreed. "Especially since it has now had enough time to take effect."

Before either of them could question the demon, Kurama felt his body suddenly weaken and he collapsed to the ground, Botan shrieking in surprise as she was pulled down with him because of her grip.

"Kurama-kun!" She said, shaking him. "Kurama-kun, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't…move…" Kurama said as he glared up at Morzan. "What…did you…do?"

Morzan laughed. "I was not being coy when I called that poison interesting. For spirits it turns them human but for humans it turns them into spirits. Unfortunately your demon side prevents the poison from taking full effect but it will be enough to paralyze you for several days at least."

"You…"

Crouching down before them Morzan just smirked. "Do you have any idea how simple it would be for me to kill you right now?"

"No!" Botan said, throwing herself over Kurama's limp form. "Don't hurt him Morzan! Please! I'll go with you! I know that's what you want. Just don't hurt him!"

"Botan! Don't be foolish!" Kurama said, struggling to move his limbs despite the poison.

Tears laced Botan's eyes as she looked down into his own stormy green ones.

"I'm sorry Kurama. But I won't let you die."

"How touching," Morzan said with a sneer. "But you heard the lady and I'm afraid I'm rather short on time."

"Botan…" Kurama said, pleading. "Don't."

Leaning down Botan placed her lips right beside his ear, her warm breath brushing against his neck.

"I'm so sorry," She said. "I wish…I had told you sooner."

Pulling back she placed a short kiss to his forehead before she was roughly dragged to her feet by Morzan's iron grip on her forearm.

"How pathetic you are. Demon Fox? Lord of Thieves? Hah. You are nothing but a helpless human. A foolish mortal. Reclaim yourself as Yoko Kurama, and perhaps you will get her back. But remember this Minamino Shuuichi. There is only one champion."

Kurama wanted to scream, to fight, to do anything but lie there and watch as the blue haired deity of death was spirited away, but by that time even his lips had been frozen by the poison. With no way to follow and no way to escape, Kurama simply remained where he was, hating himself, as the wail of fire engines filled the street below.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Yusuke woke up it was to the sound of Kurama's angry voice, or as angry as Kurama ever let himself sound. Trying to sit up, Yusuke let out a groan as his head began to pound angrily, his ears ringing loudly in accompaniment.

"Oi," Kuwabara said from the bed next to Yusuke's. "You awake Urameshi? It's about time."

"What's going on?" Yusuke said and Kuwabara huffed in annoyance.

"Stupid doctors won't let Genkai in to see us. They keep saying something about her being a quack and that they don't want to be sued."

"Are you serious?" Yusuke said. "That's just stupid! Where the hell's my mom? She'll make them let Genkai in."

"Actually, it's because of our moms that Genkai can't come in." Kuwabara said. "Yours, mine, and Kurama's all got together and decided we're too heroic for our own good and it's her fault for teaching us how to fight."

"Are you kidding me? She didn't teach any of us how to fight! We already knew!"

"Tell me about it. But they still won't let her in." Kuwabara scowled. "The doctors already reset my ribs and wrapped them and stuff but they still hurt like hell. If they'd just let Genkai come in I wouldn't have to be here anymore."

The voices in the hall finally quieted and the door opened to reveal Kurama who was seated in a wheel chair, his mother pushing him into the room; his step-father, Hatanaka, following just behind with Shuuichi-kun.

"Hey pal," Yusuke said. "What's got you all banged up?"

Kurama let out a sigh of frustration, his arm shaking and stiff as he ran his fingers through his thick red hair.

"Nothing, Yusuke. Physically I'm unharmed."

"So then what's with the chair?" Yusuke said. "Like it for the babe factor?"

Pointing up at his mother, Kurama shrugged. "More or less."

"Shuuichi," Shiori said, her voice concerned. "Please don't be that way. You've been weak for days. You know I only want what's best for you."

Irritation welled up in Kurama's blood as he forced himself to calm down. Having another 'discussion' with his mother would turn out as fruitless as the last, and he really hated fighting with her. But he had to find some way to make his family see reason.

"Excuse me," A man said from just outside the door. "I received word that there were several patients in need of a specialist?"

Shiori turned quickly, passing control of Kurama's chair to Shuuichi-kun who wheeled his step-brother to the vacant bed by the window.

"Yes, that's right," Shiori said. "My son and his friends."

The three ex-tantei stiffened at the man's familiar aura as he stepped into the room. Though his face was different, Yusuke knew it would be impossible for him to forget the man who had caused him so much internal strife. Minoru Kamiya, the man known as Doctor amidst Sensui's dark psychics.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kamiya?" Yusuke growled as he tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the bed with a painful moan.

Shiori looked alarmed. "Yusuke-san! Don't move, please, you'll hurt yourself more!"

Hatanaka, however, was eyeing Kamiya suspiciously. Personally he had never met the man but he felt that if Yusuke distrusted him then their must be some reason.

"Kamiya?" the man said. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. My name is Dr. Kaoru Minotsu. I work at a small clinic in Mushiori City that was just recently opened."

"Spare me your 'new-life' story," Yusuke said. "What do you want?"

Kamiya had a look of concern on his face as he turned to Kurama's family. "I think it would be best if I examined the patients on my own; they seem to be effected more then just physically. There might be some mental trauma as well."

"Mental trauma my—."

"Shut up Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "There's a lady here."

Shiori seemed reluctant but she eventually nodded her consent. "If you're certain…"

"Don't worry Mrs. Hatanaka," Kamiya said. "They'll be just fine."

After a worried backwards glance, Shiori and her family left the room; sliding the door closed behind them.

"Well," Yusuke said. "This doesn't bode well. Anyone have any bright ideas?"

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama said, his voice cautious but even. "I don't believe he means us any harm."

"Very good, Kurama," Kamiya said, pulling his doctor's coat strait; freeing it from wrinkles. "Believe it or not I'm a newly reformed man."

"I'll choose not," Yusuke said but Kamiya just nodded.

"That is to be expected. I did try to kill you."

"Lot's of people have tried to kill me pal," Yusuke said. "There's just an annoying few that made me kill them."

"Which is in essence why I'm here," Kamiya said, walking over to Kuwabara's bed and pulling the blanket away from his bandaged ribs.

"Hey!" Yusuke and Kuwabara protested as one, but both were too weak to counter him.

"You lay one hand on him and I swear I'll stop your heart for good this time!"

"Wait Yusuke," Kurama said. "Look, he's healing him."

It was true. Yusuke recognized the soft glow of Doctor's fingers as he carefully rearranged and knitted Kuwabara's broken ribs back together. Still, Yusuke wasn't about to dismiss the man as a threat.

"Why are you really here, Kamiya?" Kurama said as Kamiya continued. "Or should I address you as 'Minotsu'?"

"Kamiya is fine in private. I'd imagine it's what you boys are most used to after all." Kamiya finished quickly with Kuwabara before moving onto Yusuke who was still rigid with distrust. "As for why I'm here, you have Genkai-san to thank for that. She gave me my life back. I'm merely returning a favor."

"I see," Kurama said. "In that case, we're very grateful for your help."

"You're awful quick to forgive, Kurama," Yusuke said through clenched teeth.

"I haven't forgiven him," Kurama said. "I've simply acknowledged his help."

"Sounds a lot like forgiveness to me," Kuwabara said. "But if it means I don't have to breathe through fire anymore then I'm fine with a little forgiveness."

Once he was finished with Yusuke, both he and Kuwabara slipped out of their respective beds to stretch out their stiff muscles. Each kept a careful eye on Kamiya as he moved across the room to where Kurama still sat in his wheel chair. The doctor examined Kurama in silence for some time before he made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.

"Whoever constructed this poison was rather thorough." Kamiya said as he pulled a syringe from his medical bag. "It penetrates bone marrow and attaches itself to your newly made blood cells. It becomes distilled through time but it appears it could last for weeks unless properly flushed from your system."

"And what would that require?" Kurama asked, his voice even.

"Well, if I were to do it the normal way you would need a full body transfusion along with a bone marrow donation and several months of physical therapy."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you have a better option for us." Yusuke's voice was deep and threatening but Kamiya didn't seem to mind.

"Fortunately I am able to use my blood as a sort of vaccine for unnatural infirmities." Putting the needle to his own arm Kamiya extracted about five cc's of blood. "It sort of behaves like a blood transfusion, just with an added effect."

"Hey wait a minute!" Kuwabara said as Kamiya put the needle to Kurama's arm. "Shouldn't you sterilize the needle or something? Using dirty needles can spread AIDs."

"You forget that I'm perfectly capable of sterilizing a needle without having to exchange or heat it." Kamiya said, injecting the blood into Kurama's arm. "And since I don't carry any transferable diseases I assure you that your friend is quite safe."

Once the syringe was emptied, Kamiya placed it in a plastic hazard bag to be thrown out.

"There," he said. "You should be back to normal in an hour, though I would suggest you refrain from taking that poison again. I won't be here to help you next time."

"I assure you," Kurama said. "I have never been caught by the same trap twice."

"Good," Kamiya said, snapping his bag closed. "Well, if that is all then I'll be taking my leave gentleman."

"I can't believe we let this happen." Kuwabara said while Kurama slowly flexed his now strengthening fingers.

"We caught off guard." Kurama said. "But regardless, it is still our fault the girls were taken."

"That freak better look out." Yusuke said, slamming his fist into his open palm. "No body steals anything from me. **Especially** Keiko."

"And Yukina," Kuwabara said, his voice shaking slightly. "We just have to get her back."

"We'll get them all back Kuwabara." Kurama said. "We won't leave them to the fate our carelessness has brought them."

"But how?" Yusuke said. "We don't even know where the jerks went."

"Think Yusuke. Did the one that took Keiko have anything to say? Did he leave nothing behind?"

"Argh!" Yusuke said, pulling at his hair in anger. "I don't know! I was too banged up and pissed off to notice!"

"There must be something. What I was given does not provide enough information."

Yusuke looked up in surprise. "The guy gave you something?"

"Nothing tangible." Kurama said dismissively. "He gave me words. He said, 'Only one champion'. But it's not enough information to draw any firm conclusions."

"Now that I think about it, the guy that took Yukina said something…" Kuwabara said his voice soft with thought.

"What was it Kuwabara?" Kurama said. "Do you remember?"

"It was something like 'If you can rule the world' or some other something like that. I don't know what he meant by it though."

"The worst I fear. Yusuke, try. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"No." The detective said, irritated. "I can't think of one damn…wait…come to think of it…He did say something about it being almost time. But that doesn't make any sense either."

Kurama sighed. "I must agree that I too am short on answers."

"Yeah, really." Kuwabara said. "What do they want us to do? Take over ningenkai or something?"

Kurama's eyes went wide. "Of course…now it all makes sense."

"What?" Yusuke asked. "You mean they really do want us to take over ningenkai?"

"Not quite, but very close. Think about it for a moment. We were told three things: 'It is almost time', 'If you can rule the world', and 'Only one champion'. With these three clues, along with Kuwabara's thought, the answer is clear."

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "No way! I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

"Easy for you to say pal." Yusuke muttered. "I'm still lost."

"Think Yusuke," Kurama said. "What is the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word champion?"

Yusuke shrugged. "A fighter I guess."

"And to become a champion fighter you must take place in a contest and come out on top."

Yusuke crossed his arms in annoyance. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"A champion's gotta fight to be a champion." Kuwabara said. "And there's only one fight where someone can take over a world. You should remember Urameshi. It was your idea after all."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "You…can't mean…."

"Yes. The Makai Tournament. 'It is almost time'." Kurama looked at Yusuke pointedly. "The three years of Enki's reign is coming to a close, and by the rules he set, another tournament will soon be taking place. Apparently we will be taking part in this one as well."

"But what about the 'one champion' thing?" Kuwabara said. "Wouldn't that means only one of us can go?"

"Possibly," Kurama said. "But there are several other meanings. It could be that the champion of the tournament will receive the girls as a prize. Or it could mean, as Kuwabara said, that only one of us may enter. Most likely each of us can only fight for a one girl. With that in mind, if we were to lose, we would no longer be a champion and we would be forced to withdraw from the tournament."

"And there can only be one winner," Yusuke said, quietly. "Right?"

"Yes." Kurama said. "And I fear this is not only an invitation we can not refuse, but also a battle that, as individuals, we cannot afford to lose."

"So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "But rather then that it would probably be best if we went directly to Reikai ourselves. This is a matter we wouldn't want over heard by anyone."

"So once you're good it's off to Reikai then?" Yusuke said.

"No, we have another stop to make first."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked. "Where?"

"Makai," Kurama said. "This affects Hiei just as greatly as us. It would be foolish to keep him in the dark."

* * *

**Koenma**: Things are definitely not good right now, and that's the understatement of the year! Especially since the girls aren't the only ones that have gone missing. With the most powerful being in existence breathing down my neck, I don't know if I'll manage to survive the next encounter, and I'm not even talking about Yusuke. Find out what happens in the chapter: **God of Gods**, next time on YuYu Hakusho!

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry about the long wait, but I did warn you. Hopefully the next one won't take as long but I really doubt that. We'll see.


	4. God of Gods

**Narrator:** Despite their valiant efforts, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have failed to protect Botan, Keiko, and Yukina from the shadow demons that attacked them. After sharing the words the demons left behind, Kurama believes that they will be forced to take part in the Makai tournament if they ever wish to see the girls again. In slight desperation the boys travel to Makai to find Hiei so that they can reform the Reikai Tantei once again.

* * *

**God of Gods**

* * *

Getting into Makai was easy enough now that the barrier had been brought down; it was getting out in one piece that had Kuwabara worried. Since Enki's decree that Ningenkai was off limits, most demons found any chance to play with a human as an opportunity that could not be passed up; even if it meant facing the wrath of the Watch Patrol. He definitely envied Yusuke and Kurama's ability to walk through the realm without fear.

Although he didn't doubt his friends' abilities to sense potential danger, not to mention his own, Kuwabara still found himself on edge. To him, it seemed that every shadow they passed was another blood thirsty demon ready to take his flesh. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, his voice faded slightly from the distance. "If you like those woods so much I'm sure we can swing back this way once we've found Hiei."

"No thanks Urameshi," he said as he jogged to catch up. "I get enough bad vibes just by looking at it once. No way I wanna see it again."

"Don't be such a baby Kuwabara," Yusuke said, annoyed. "What ever happened to all that 'I'm a man!' crap you were spouting before?"

"That was years ago Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, his cheeks heating from embarrassment. "Don't drudge up ancient history or you'll seriously start pissing me off!"

"You mean I haven't already?" Yusuke drawled. "Damn, and I was trying so hard too."

"We've arrived." Kurama said, effectively cutting of his friends' argument.

"Already?" Yusuke said. "That was quick. Guess I must have slept through the whole car ride."

"Don't be an idiot Urameshi," Kuwabara said, pulling his coat closer as the wind began to pick up. "Kurama just led us through a portal near where we wanted to be."

A sly grin began to form on Yusuke's lips as he waggled his eyebrows in the kitsune's direction.

"So you know exactly where the nearest portal is huh?" Yusuke said. "Didn't know you and Hiei swung that way. So tell me—."

"If you value your life, detective, you will not continue that sentence."

"Well if it isn't my main man Hiei!" Yusuke said. "Long time no see! Have you gotten taller? Oh, it's your shoes, my bad."

Hiei's eye twitched in irritation as his fingers jerked towards his sword. "I **will** kill you."

"Sure, sure," Yusuke said. "Tell me one I haven't heard."

"Knock it off Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "Quit being such a kid. Geez, I wish Keiko were here to slap some sense into y—." Kuwabara stopped abruptly, his eyes wide as he watched Yusuke's aura flare. "Ah…crap. I'm sorry, man. It just slipped out!"

"Oh yeah? Well I guess you won't mind if I return the favor then?" Yusuke said, his voice cold. "Not that it would really make a difference since Yukina probably doesn't even know you exist."

"I said I was sorry Urameshi! Lay off!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth, the tension mounting as each took turns rubbing salt into the other's wounds. Kurama moved to intervene as the shape of their angry auras started to become focused in their right hands. Hiei, however, beat him to it.

"If you two morons are going to fight then do it somewhere that you won't leave your dismembered parts in inconvenient places."

"That's disgusting Hiei," Kurama said, trying to hide his amusement. The fire demon just shrugged while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked away from each other.

"If you're finished then tell me what you want and get out." Hiei said. "Mukuro doesn't appreciate intruders."

The anger in Yusuke and Kuwabara's auras instantly dimmed as sorrow filled their features. Feeling suddenly uneasy, Hiei looked over at Kurama for an explanation only to find the redhead's face equally upset.

"I'm afraid there's bad news Hiei." Kurama said and Hiei snorted.

"When it comes to the three of you there's rarely ever 'good' news to be had."

"There was a demon attack in Ningenkai almost a week ago," Kurama said, ignoring Hiei's remark. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I were there when it took place. It was apparently by design although we weren't the intended targets."

"Enough riddles fox." Hiei snapped. "Just tell me."

"Yukina was kidnapped," Kurama said. "Keiko and Botan as well. As of now we have no way to find them, just a handful of clues that pointed us here to Makai."

Hiei was still for several minutes before he closed his eyes. "There had better be a damn good reason we're still standing here Kurama or else I might do something you'll regret in Reikai."

"Actually we have to go to Reikai," Kuwabara said. "That's why we came here to get you, so we can all go see Koenma together."

"I thought Kurama said they were in Makai." Hiei said, his eyes opening. "Don't spout nonsense about another other world if they're in this one."

"We won't be able to find them here Hiei," Kurama said. "They were taken by shadow demons, and you know how well they hide."

"Shadow demons?" Hiei scoffed. "No one has so much as seen one since the purge a thousand years ago."

"Maybe you got it wrong?" Yusuke said but Kuwabara was already shaking his head.

"That's definitely what they were," Kuwabara said. "Yukina told me when we met one."

"You met a shadow demon with Yukina?" Hiei said, his eyes snapping with anger as his hand grasped his sword. "Then it's you're fault she's missing. I ought to kill you right here you worthless human scrap."

"Enough Hiei," Kurama said, his voice hard. "We don't have time for this. Kuwabara nearly died protecting her, and unless you want to be the one to tell Yukina that you killed him because of it, I'd suggest keeping your temper in check."

"Hn."

"What I want to know is why doesn't the toddler already know about this?" Yusuke said. "Yukina and Keiko disappearing, maybe, but Botan? The brat keeps a closer eye on her then he does on Makai."

"More than likely, he does know." Kurama said. "It has been over five days since they were taken."

"Then why didn't he spring us from the hospital earlier? Why just leave us to rot?"

"Enough of your useless speculations," Hiei snarled. "If we're to get answers then we must act. Not stand around like worthless _humans_."

"I'm impressed Hiei," Yusuke said. "Living in Makai has gone a long way towards improving your tolerance for subspecies."

"Awe, leave the shrimp alone, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "He probably doesn't understand what you're saying anyway."

"Come on," Kurama said, intervening before Hiei could retort. "We need to see Koenma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke and the others hadn't even made it to Rekai's gate before they noticed that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"It's too quiet." Kuwabara said, eyeing the gate warily. "Even if Koenma doesn't know about Botan, it should still be pretty busy around here."

"I'm with Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "I don't like the way this feels."

"Wait," Kurama said, putting his hand out to stop their progress. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Kuwabara asked as he leaned forward, straining his eyes. "I can't see anything."

"At the base of the gate."

"Is that a guard?" Yusuke asked. "I sure don't recognize him."

"Don't you?" Kurama asked. "He is from the SDF. Surely you haven't forgotten about them?"

"All weaklings run together in my mind. If I don't remember their punch, I can't remember them." Yusuke shrugged. "I meet way too many people to keep them strait otherwise."

"I don't care if he's King Enma himself." Hiei said, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "If he wishes to place himself in my way I won't be responsible for the consequences."

"Uhh, I don't think it actually works like that," Kuwabara said. "I'm pretty sure you'll get in trouble for it regardless."

"And besides," Kurama added. "If you kill the only people who can help, how will we find Yukina?"

Hiei's brow furrowed in frustration as he growled and released the sword. "This had better not take long."

Yusuke vaguely remembered the black haired guy from his 'meeting' with the SDF three years ago, but he couldn't remember his name. Not that it mattered of course. He didn't need the guy's name to rub his face in the holy pavement. After Kurama's negotiations of course.

"Halt!" Mr. SDF said, his voice trembling slightly. "You're not authorized to be here. Leave the premises at once!"

Yusuke snorted, clearly unthreatened, and shrugged when Kurama sent him a warning look.

"We're here to see Koenma." Kurama said. "It's important."

"King Enma has decreed that you four will only be permitted back into Reikai when you are to be judged, if at all. Please leave or you will be forcibly removed."

"By who small fry?" Yusuke asked. "You? Don't make me laugh. Now step aside, I'm in a pissy mood." Rather than wait for the man to comply, Yusuke simply shoved him out of the way and he crashed against the wall.

"Geez Urameshi, kill the guy why don't you?" Kuwabara said taking a tentative step towards the unconscious man.

"I barely touched him," Yusuke protested. "It's not my fault he's a lightweight."

"So much for diplomacy," Kurama said but he was clearly amused. Yusuke shrugged, a confident smirk on his lips.

"Sooo…what are we gonna do about this door guys?" Kuwabara said. "I think it's locked from the inside—."

"Step aside, fool." Hiei said passing the taller boy, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't think you're little sword is gonna do much Hiei." Kuwabara said but Hiei simply ignored him as he pulled the sword from its sheath and struck vertically at the door. There was a moment of silence and Kuwabara was about to mock Hiei's apparently futile attack when suddenly there was a loud groan and the sound of something large and metal hitting the ground on the other side of the door.

Kurama stepped passed Hiei and easily pushed the large doors open as Kuwabara 'humphed'.

"Show off." He muttered as he stalked passed his teammate.

"Amateur," Hiei returned.

"Don't start with me Shorty! I'll step on you and then we'll see who's the bigger man!"

Before Hiei could respond Yusuke let out a rousing laugh, clutching his sides as he all but doubled over. "Oh man! Three years and you guys still act the same. If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually missed each other!"

"Me miss him!" Kuwabara shrieked. "No way that would _ever_ happen!"

Kurama shook his head with a mild chuckle. "I'd have to agree, Yusuke." Hiei shot him a deadly glare but Kurama merely ignored it and moved on. "Come on. We should make our way to Koenma's office before we run into anymore…obstacles."

"Lead the way fox-boy," Yusuke said, bowing dramatically and they all followed Kurama's lead as he strode purposefully down the familiar halls.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they expected Koenma was stuck behind his desk stamping a never ending pile of papers. However, they weren't expecting him to be in his teenage form or his apathetic response when Yusuke slammed the door open with finesse.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Welcome back Yusuke," Koenma said, still not looking up. "You took longer than I expected."

"Well if someone had sprung us from the hospital a week ago…" Yusuke trailed off when Koenma looked up, a sharp expression on his teenaged face.

"I don't have time for pleasantries Yusuke. Things are more dire then you could possibly know."

"Skip the riddles Koenma," Hiei snapped. "Where is Yukina?"

"In Makai," Koenma said. "As far as we know."

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara said and Koenma sighed, pushing the paperwork aside so it fell off his desk.

"What the—?" Yusuke started but Koenma waved him off.

"I've been doing this because my father has forbidden me to get involved with your current case. Or anything else for that matter. But now that you four are here I have more…influence then he does."

A flash of understanding went through Kurama's eyes. "You're planning a coup."

"For the lack of a better word, yes." Koenma glanced at the door where George was obviously standing guard and the ogre gave him a quick nod. "We're secure for now so I'll speak quickly. The demons that attacked you and stole the girls were indeed shadow demons. As I'm sure you noticed, one alone has enough power to wipe out half of human world and three would be enough to completely destroy spirit world. My father, however, has sworn to the citizens of Reikai that Shadow Demons are extinct. Could you imagine the mayhem that would ensue if people realized they still exist?"

"So he's shut you up in here to keep you quiet." Kuwabara said, slamming his fist into his palm. "Well that explains why we were stuck in the hospital for a week!"

"That giant son of a bitch! My wife's been gone for over a week, spirited off by some shadow bastard who wants who-knows-what and he didn't do shit cause he was afraid of some bad press? I'll kill him myself!"

"Alright, I'm just gonna have to pause right there." Kuwabara said. "Why do you keep calling Keiko your wife Urameshi? Did you forget to send out invitations or something? Keiko should have at least remembered."

"Yeah, funny story about that. Keiko doesn't exactly know…"

Kuwabara was understandably confused. "Doesn't know? You're kidding me! How can a girl 'not know' that she's married Urameshi?"

"Well…I guess that married is a bit too…" Yusuke groped for the word, "'human' of a term."

Kurama jerked around, eyes widening. "Yusuke, are you saying that you marked Keiko without her knowledge?"

"It wasn't exactly without her knowledge Kurama." Yusuke said looking awkward. "I mean, she was there right? And it's not like I knew exactly what was happening at the time either. I mean, one second we're making out and the next I'm practically sucking her blood! I was so scared I was trying to kill her that I ran back to demon world to talk to Enki. That's when I found out about Makai's version of 'the birds and the bees'."

"You bit Keiko?" Kuwabara yelped.

"That's right." Yusuke smirked as he jerked his thumb towards the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "And as soon as I can get her to return the favor we'll be even."

"So you play at being a vampire and all of a sudden you're married? That's sick!"

Kurama bit back his amusement. "That is not exactly correct, Kuwabara. With his mark Keiko is for all intents and purposes Yusuke's wife, or his mate as it is termed in the Demon world. But until Yusuke has a similar mark from Keiko he is still a 'bachelor' as the term would go."

Kuwabara just stared at the two blankly. "You demons are seriously screwed up."

Yusuke snickered, honestly amused. "You do realize that you're going to have to do the same thing with Yukina if you guys ever decide to get together. Just because she'd be your wife here doesn't mean that she won't be up for grabs to other demons."

Hiei's eye twitched as he reached for his sword. "Say that again Detective, and I'll have your head on a plate."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves boys," Koenma said without a hint of humor. "I'd appreciate it if you saved your energy for busting us out of here and into the Hall of Gods."

"The Hall of Gods?" Kurama exclaimed.

"Are you mad?" Hiei demanded. "No one goes to the Hall of Gods unless they're a God."

"Well, you four have the strength of gods and I am the next in line here." Koenma said. "Either way we have no choice. Father's silence on this issue doesn't just affect you. It's far deeper than that."

"What's this 'hall of gods' place?" Yusuke asked. "Isn't that where we are now?"

Koenma gave a dry laugh. "Don't be ridiculous Yusuke. The Hall of Gods is the home to Lord Nolen, the ruler of the universe."

"So…what?" Yusuke said. "He's still just a god right?"

"He's not just any god, Yusuke." Koenma corrected. "Lord Nolen is **the** god. He doesn't just preside over the three worlds here but every world in existence. He is the God to the Gods. The presiding deity of over three billion dimensions. And now someone has done the unspeakable and provoked his utter wrath. I don't know who this fool is but unless we all want to be killed we have no choice but to get to the Hall of Gods and inform him of what has happened."

"Heh. And here I was thinking your old man was the biggest cheese around. So much for that, huh?"

Koenma nodded. "Quite so Yusuke. Compared to Lord Nolen my father has about the strength of an ant. And even less control of the cosmos."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, his trademark smirk back in place. "Sounds like fun. Where do I sign up?"

Koenma inclined his head once. "I was hoping that you would say that."

"Hey," Yusuke shrugged, "if it gets me Keiko back I'll take on anything."

"If you all are finished with your chatter," Hiei interrupted, "I would like to proceed. The detective's woman is not the only person at stake."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said. "What about my Yukina?"

Kurama nodded, his face grave. "Yes, and Botan as well. For some reason I fear her loss is going to affect us the most."

Koenma folded his fingers and nodded carefully. "You are correct Kurama, because you see: Botan is Lord Nolen's granddaughter."

"WHAT?" Yusuke said.

"But how is that possible?" Kurama said, equally surprised. "Isn't she under your direction?"

"Yes she is. But that is only at the request of her father Lord Kouji, the next God of Gods. He believed that because of her station Botan's life would be in ever constant danger, so he hid her away until he could find someone strong enough to protect her."

"As in a bodyguard?" Kurama asked and Koenma shook his head.

"As in a husband Kurama."

"You're freaking kidding me!" Yusuke said. "Botan is some god-princess person and her super powerful dad is trying to marry her off?"

"In a manner of speaking," Koenma said. "It will be up to Botan to marry a strong man in order to produce an heir to take over upon her resignation. From what I've been told by my father, Lord Kouji has yet to find a suitable male for the union."

"So what happens now that she's gone?" Kuwabara asked in concern.

"Well, technically, with Botan gone and no other heir present, the universe is currently up for grabs."

"We cannot let this happen!" Kurama said.

Koenma nodded. "Indeed. There is no telling who, or what, will figure it out first. With that in mind, our retaliation must be swift."

"So basically all we gotta do is enter this tournament and be the last guys standing right?" Yusuke said. "That can't be too hard."

"You idiot!" Koenma said, slamming his fist on the desk. "Don't you ever stop to think about anything? This is the Makai tournament! You should know how hard it will be to win! You set it up yourself!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and waved his hand passively. "Chill out pacifier breath. We can handle it. After all, we haven't just been playing around since the last one. And besides, this time we've got a reason to fight."

Kurama nodded. "I agree."

"Hn."

"Just one problem guys." Kuwabara said. "Who's gonna be whose champion? Those guys said we could only save one each."

"Well that's easy enough." Yusuke said. "I'll save Keiko of course!"

"Yes, and I will recover Botan." Kurama added. "After all, the fault of her capture is mine."

"Then I'll save Yukina!" Kuwabara declared; his hand fisted in determination. Hiei quickly slapped it aside.

"Moron. You can't enter the Makai tournament. You're a human. I'll rescue Yukina."

"Say what! You think you can do _better_ than me, Shrimp?"

"That's obvious you fool." Hiei said but Koenma interrupted before the taller detective could retaliate.

"You're getting ahead of yourselves again. Before you can even think about fighting in the tournament we have to get to the Hall of Gods."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's kick some ass."

XXXXXXXXX

With the help of the former Tantei, Koenma coup was embarrassingly easy. Many of the SDF—King Enma's supposedly elite protectors—coward and fled at the mere sight of the boys, leaving only three behind. They were easily defeated and both Kuwabara and Yusuke complained loudly at Hiei's inability to share.

King Enma was both angry and deeply unimpressed. He glared down at the much smaller men, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his teenage son.

"Koenma," he said, his deep voice coated in disappointment. "You dare defy me? Your own father?"

"Your leadership is flawed." Koenma said in disgust. "I've looked through the reports you've so painstakingly hidden. I know what you've done to both the demon and human worlds. You think that sitting on that chair gives you the right to manipulate living beings to suit your own purposes? Well never again. Step down _father_, or you'll be _made_ to step down."

"Foolish boy. You honestly believe you and your pathetic friends are a match for my power? You're ten thousand centuries too early to be questioning my leadership."

"I've followed you blindly for over a thousand years already," Koenma snapped. "I'll not do it for another second more."

"So can we kill him now?" Yusuke asked, obviously board with the father/son chatter. "We still have a schedule to keep."

Enma barked out a laugh, but it was dry and without amusement. "Go ahead boy. See how far your attempts will take you."

Not one of the Tantei had a chance to move before the entire Reikai palace shook to its roots. The power of the quake was enough to drive even King Enma to his knees and the five boys exchanged varying glances.

"Something tells me," Kurama said slowly, "that King Enma was not the cause of that."

Both the king and prince were deathly pale and frozen seemingly solid. The palace trembled again and then there was a flash of…dark?

The moment the light returned they realized two more had joined their ranks, and their powers were off the charts. Despite knowing it was useless, Yusuke and his friends rose and unconsciously blocked the defenseless prince from view as they faced the new arrivals. Even Yusuke's perpetually impish face had become stony and grim. This did not bode well. Not at all.

"Where is she?" The first man demanded. His hair was silver and his eyes a captivating shade of blue that were cold and unreadable. His voice was like knives and cut across the Tantei's spirits as though it could draw the truth from their very souls. He was dressed like a king, as was the man behind him, and they somehow had no doubts that he was.

"My Lord Kouji!" Koenma said, falling to his knees. "Forgive me! I've failed you, highness."

Kouji's frozen eyes fell on Koenma's figure, barely visible behind his friends. He watched silently as several seconds ticked by. At long last his face softened, but only just a fraction.

"Rise Koenma," Kouji said. "I have no intention of condemning you. But tell me, where is my daughter?"

Koenma rose to his feet, his entire body trembling but he somehow managed to make eye contact with the other prince. "She's gone highness. Spirited away by…shadow demons."

Kouji cursed and turned to his father, his raged just barely contained. "This is your fault! You said they were harmless! That they'd lost all of their powers and now they have my daughter _and_ my mother!"

Koenma drew in a sharp breath, his eyes wide and terrified. "They got Aunt Kaliea? From the _Hall of Gods_?"

The second man, Lord Nolen, was more imposing than his son. His eyes were the same shade as Kouji's but his hair was pure black. It fell long and loose about his neck and stopped just below his collar. Somehow the locks that fell across his forehead and eyes just made him look all the more menacing. He nodded once and Koenma's trembling returned.

"How?" he finally croaked. "How is that even _possible_? It's the Hall of Gods! No one can enter their but deities and their retainers!"

"And former ones," Nolen said, his voice as deep and dark as his appearance. "I made a mistake in believing him dead. But without him, the shadows would have no power."

"Without who—?" Kouji demanded only to stop short. His breath hitched and his eyes went wide. "No…Kage? He's still alive? _How_?"

"I don't know. But I'll rectify that soon enough."

Feeling both pissed off and reckless, Yusuke stepped forward. "Hey, you. You're this 'Lord Nolen' guy right?" Koenma looked like he would have a heart attack and Kurama and Hiei weren't far behind him. "Tell me what you know about this Kage bastard and then stay the hell out of it. His ass is mine to fry."

"Yusuke!" Koenma shouted, finally finding his voice. "Have you gone insane? You're talking to the God of Gods! _The most powerful man in the universe_! **Do you want to **_**die**_?"

"Urameshi Yusuke." Kouji said, his eyes calculating as they fell on the former detective. "We've heard much about you from Koenma. You and your friends have accomplished much."

"I ain't accomplished jack-shit till I get Keiko back, metal-head." Yusuke growled, taking a threatening step forward. "Now tell me what you know!"

"Yusuke!" Koenma said, grabbing his hotheaded companion and dragging him back. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No kidding Urameshi!" Kuwabara added. "His energy's through the roof and you wanna actually fight him? How many times do ya gotta die before you realize it's a _bad idea_?"

"Please Yusuke, don't be a fool." Kurama said, placing a pacifying hand on his friend's shoulder. "This man is likely more powerful then every being in Makai combined. You should not wish to make him your enemy."

Yusuke was about to retort when he looked at Kurama's eyes and froze. His eyes were afraid. And his hand was trembling. That, above anything, knocked Yusuke back to his senses. "Y-you're right guys. Sorry. I'm just really pissed off and need to blow some steam. I guess I just had to prove I'm dumb and blow it at the wrong guy."

Much to everyone's shock, Nolen merely chuckled. It was dark, but not unamused. "You have guts for a mere child. How interesting. Zaram would be most interested in you, I'm certain."

Kouji looked at his father in surprise. "Zar? You're not saying you'll take them back with us?"

Nolen ignored him, his attention still on Yusuke and his friends. "You say your woman is at stake?"

"And his," Yusuke said, jabbing his thumb at Kuwabara in an attempt to piss Hiei off. It worked. Nolen was silent for another long moment.

"Very well then. I will give you what you need to retrieve them." He turned to Kurama who stiffened only slightly. "Yoko Kurama. You intend to fight for my grandchild?"

Kurama nodded once, but with conviction. His eyes then moved to Hiei to Kuwabara and then back to Yusuke. "Come with me." He turned his back to the boys who exchanged glances before following. Not one of them was about to argue. The God of Gods raised his hand and a black doorway formed from thin air. He paused and turned back to face his son.

"Finish up here," he said sharply. "You know what needs to be done."

Kouji nodded and smiled a decidedly evil grin. "Of course father."

Then Lord Nolen stepped through the door and the boys were quick to follow.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Hall of Gods was nothing like Kuwabara imagined it would be. He had assumed it would be much like Reikai. High cathedral ceilings, long stretches of barren halls, and the typical supply of ogres racing around trying to properly file the large amount of paperwork.

While the ceilings were indeed high, the floors weren't made of marble tile but were instead carpeted with a lush, deep red velvet that was somehow undisturbed by their footsteps. The walls were lined with small tables baring flowers and several portraits were hung every few feet apart. It looked like a very fancy home.

Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks when a large portrait caught his eye. It was huge, easily twice as tall as he was, and framed in what looked like pure gold. A beautiful woman with snow white hair and laughing silver eyes was seated on a cream colored couch with a pale blue floral pattern. On her lap was a silver haired toddler who was laughing as she tickled him and behind them both looking over with a surprisingly tender expression, with his back leaning against the couch and his arms folded over his chest, was Lord Nolen.

A lump caught in his throat when Kuwabara realized what this was. It was a family portrait. The woman must be Nolen's wife and the baby had to be Kouji. Was it possible that the most powerful being in the universe could look so very much like any other man?

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke called. "You'd better keep up or we'll leave you here alone."

"Chill out Urameshi," Kuwabara said, his voice lacking any real bite. "I'm coming already, geez." He took one last glance at the portrait before he hurried to catch up with the rest of his team just as they followed Nolen through another door.

It was a training hall much like the one in Genkai's temple only a great deal larger. And brighter. Kuwabara felt a mild sense of relief when he realized there would probably be no blind fighting involved in whatever Nolen had planned. Not that he was expecting the God's plans to have fighting involved at all of course.

"So…now what?" Yusuke asked as he looked around in confusion. "You gonna challenge us to a fight or something?"

Nolen's lips twitched, threatening a smirk. "Or something." He conceded. "Several thousand years ago my companions and I defeated a threat to the universe. It would appear he has returned."

"…Not very thorough are you?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara nudged him hard in the ribs and hissed at him to shut up. Yusuke rubbed his chest and glared at his friend but remained silent none-the-less.

"My reign is not one of chaos. Powerful as I am, my duties as God of Gods prevent me from interfering in situations such as this." He glanced at Yusuke but said nothing more. "If we are to retrieve anyone then we must make them believe we're following their rules."

"Okay?" Yusuke said. "So are you saying you're going to train us or something?"

This time Nolen did smirk, and it wasn't a pleasant one. "…Or something." He repeated and Kuwabara felt his blood run cold.

* * *

Yusuke: So lucky me, I've got the Universe's resident bad-ass willing to teach me some killer moves. The only problem is, he make's pre-school look more dangerous than Genkai's training. Of course that just means I'll be the new bad-ass on the block when the tournament finally rolls around. _If_ I manage to survive that long. So what happens? Find out in **Advance in Power**, next time on YuYu Hakusho!

* * *

Kaliea: Hey guys. I'm sooo sorry that it took so long but I'm afraid the next chapter will probably be just as long in coming. Actually, I can't really motivate myself to write this story. I don't know why because the entire thing is already planned out. In fact, I even have the 'narrator' parts written. I just...don't feel like it. I love YYH, don't get me wrong, I'd just rather read it or watch it then write it. Maybe I'll put the story up for adoption...But either way, I promise it'll get finished eventually. It will just take a very, very long time. That being said, please don't let that stop you from reviewing. I'll honestly update as soon as I can. Till then, ja ne!


End file.
